


I Know That Man Is Dead

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is actually dead in this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Thomas is very sad and blames himself, angsssst, except like...Alexander and Thomas had like this secret love affair going, i was listening to this song and found it fitting, like before it even starts, pretty much the canon events of the broadway show, v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: Angsty Jamilton story based off "i know those eyes/this man is dead" from Count of the monte cristo





	

Thomas sighs as his tired eyes rake over the crowd. He really doesn’t want to be here but he really had no choice, he still had to keep up appearances. His eyes stopped on a man dressed in a form fitting tux that had an accent of green that matched his green and white masquerade mask that only covered the top half of his face. He felt...familiar. As if sensing his gaze the man’s eyes met his own and Thomas’s breath caught. It...couldn’t be...could it? His heart and mind began to race as he began to move towards the other man. Surely it was only wishful thinking? Alexander Hamilton is dead. No more. Pushing up daisies. Still...Thomas couldn’t help but hope as the man’s eyes followed his movement. Could it be…?  
“Could it be you’ve come back to life?”  
Thomas muttered under his breath.  
“I know those eyes, following me. Dark and familiar and deep as the sea…”  
He swallowed hard as the other began to move towards the balcony and he got a glimpse of his jawline  
“I know that face, strange though it seems, younger and kinder it haunts all my dreams.”  
The glass door swung shut behind him, the sound of the ball became muffled. It was true that Alexander had starred in more than one of his nightmares after he died because he was dead, right? This man standing in front of him was simply his desire manifesting itself in the cruelest way possible. He didn’t deserve to yearn for Alexander, after all he had done...after all, he had pushed Burr to shooting him, hadn’t he? Had antagonized him by asking him to thank Alexander…. Anger bubbled up inside him. How dare this man show his face, how dare he capture Thomas’s unwilling heart and then leave it to fall to dust. He should’ve known better than to fall in love with a dead man walking, it was only a matter of time until Alexander got himself killed anyway, right? Thomas let his bitterness fuel his words  
“How can you stand there? A whisper from me…”  
His anger sizzled off into melancholy causing his voice to loose it’s biting tone and take on a more heartsick one  
“Yet somehow be so far away…. In eyes once familiar, how stranger i seem with so many words left to say…Alexander…”  
The man straightened from his previous lean against the balconies railing, his back was rigid but he didn’t face Thomas which almost hurt worse than his words  
“That man is dead. He is no more. He died a little each day.”  
Thomas winced, he should’ve expected that. He had been trying to ruin the man before his death. The man slightly turned his head to the side, not really enough for Thomas to see his face but enough to hear his words better. As if they needed to cut deeper than they already did.  
“The mind plays tricks. You are confused. The man you seek is long gone.”  
He turned but refused to meet Thomas’s pleading gaze as he began to move past him  
“Dead and cold. A story told by those he trusted, those he loved, and those who then-”  
He leaned towards Thomas to murmur next to his ear  
“Moved on.”  
He brushed past him and grabbed the handle to the door leading back to the crowds, Thomas’s face was frozen into a look of desperate need. He knew the man was talking about Sally Hemings but he couldn’t possibly be telling the truth. Alexander couldn’t be dead, the proof stood right in front of him, with those deep familiar eyes and same voice that still managed to catch him in a net of eloquent poetry. He was ready to drown in his voice alone.   
“I am a ghost; just a mirage who chases traces of you.”  
His voice held a farewell. He had to stop him from leaving. Thomas didn’t face him but quickly spat out  
“There in that voice, traces of you. Dark and familiar and deep as the sea…Alexander...”  
Thomas tried again to reach out to him verbally. The man’s voice was hard and cold  
“That man is dead. He is no more and though it’s torturing me…”  
Thomas shook his head, spinning to face the other who was watching him, coldly. He refused to believe this man was not Alexander. He had to be. No one else had his eyes.  
“I know those eyes, torturing me.”   
Alexander’s voice was quiet, questioning  
“Can either of us really ever be free?”  
Thomas refused to relent. Why was he acting so distant?  
“How can you stand there? A whisper from me when you are still so far away…”  
Did what they have mean nothing to him? Alexander’s voice was cold  
“Why does the truth seem too hard to be true?”  
He watched as tears began to roll down Thomas’s cheeks before whispering  
“With so much broken and so much damage…”  
He turned his back to the taller male  
“There are no words left to say.”  
Thomas made to grab for his arm, to stop him, to do something and like ash, Alexander dissolved in front of his eyes.  
Thomas jolted upright in bed, the sheets piling in his lap. Tears clung to his lashes but his dream was foggy. He could only remember dark, familiar eyes watching him...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Alexander is actually dead before the story even starts.   
> The rough story!  
> Alexander died in the duel against Burr(which btw, technically Thomas had a hand in his death by clueing Burr in that Alexander had endorsed him therefore causing Burr to lose the election)and Thomas has a dream about a ball where he sees Alexander because he misses him(cause they had a secret affair going)and at the end, you can see at first that Thomas hesitates to call him Alexander because he is afraid to hope but starts to give in near the end until Alexander tries to walk away and Thomas goes to physically stop him where he dissolves and Thomas wakes up, unable to remeber his dream very well.  
> ~~~if there's any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments. I'll fix it as soon as i can!~~~


End file.
